This new carnation variety originated as a seedling of a hybrid developed by us in 1983 at our nursery at San Remo, Italy, by crossing two varieties selected from our collection of carnations maintained at our nursery for breeding purposes. This particular seedling was selected for propagation because of its very pleasing Venetian Pink Flowers produced on long, strong, upright stems of a tall plant having excellent characteristics for commercial propagation for cut flower production. This selected seedling was propagated by us by means of cuttings at our nursery in Sam Remo with such satisfactory results that we directed continued propagation of this new plant at our San Remo nursery through several successive generations by cuttings, which proved to us that the novel characteristics of the selected seedling would be retained from generation to generation and its homogeneity could be assured.
Our new carnation variety is now being propagated for commercial purposes by means of cuttings, as well as in-vitro propagation procedures, at Etablissements Barberet et Blanc, Laboratoire de Physiologie Vegetable, at 83250 La Londe-Les Maures, France.